


Slabá chvilka

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7047">Poskokovi</a> a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7049">Snílkovi</a> se přesouváme do další knihy a Snape se musí vyrovnat s tím, že Filchovi zkameněla paní Norrisová. (Původně to měla být legrační povídka, ve které Snape Filchovi pořídí plyšovou kočku... bohužel ho to ani nenapadlo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slabá chvilka

„Dneska jste byl duchem nepřítomný," okomentoval Filchův výkon Severus, když si stáhl a urovnal hábit. Nevrátil se jako obvykle k úkolům, které měl rozopravované na stole, a dál se na Filche díval, jako by čekal, že se nějak ospravedlní.

Filch, stále ještě na kolenou, si hřbetem ruky otřel ústa a překvapeně se na Severuse podíval.

„Netvařte se, že nevíte, o čem mluvím. Jindy se tetelíte blahem, že mě můžete vykouřit."

Filch zrudl a sklopil oči.

„Jestli vás naše dohoda přestala uspokojovat, laskavě se nepřemáhejte a řekněte to," pokračoval Severus neúprosně. „Nemám náladu dívat se, jak se do toho nutíte."

„Tak to není," zmohl se Filch konečně na reakci. Vstal a horečně přemýšlel, jak se obhájit.

Severus zúžil oči. „Ještě to zkoušejte popírat." Otočil se zpátky ke stolu. „Ať už vás tu nevidím."

Filch se kousl do rtu, ale nakonec nic neřekl a nechal Severuse o samotě.

\-------

Po večeři, kterou strávil nimráním se v jídle a usilovným nedíváním se Severusovým směrem, si Filch místo uklízení ve vstupní síni sedl na zem vedle košíku s paní Norrisovou a smutně ji pohladil po kamenném kožíšku. „Nejdřív mě opustíš ty, a teď jsem urazil Severuse." Paní Norrisová se ani nehnula. Filch zavzdychal. Za jiných okolností by ho zjištění, že Severus věnuje pozornost jeho pocitům, hřálo u srdce a okořenilo by to jeho večerní fantazie. Jenže teď měl jen o starost víc. Jak má sakra Severuse přesvědčit, aby to s ním ještě zkusil. I kdyby se mu podařilo něco vymyslet, Severus ho nebude chtít vyslechnout. Filch bezmocně sevřel ruku v pěst. „Ty za to nemůžeš. Za to může Potter. Kdyby tě ten spratek nezaklel... měli by mu vzít hůlku, všem by jim měli vzít hůlky, jen ať si zkusí, jaký to je, jenže to by pan ředitel -"

Do jeho zahořklého monologu zaznělo zaklepání. Filch si chvíli pohrával s myšlenkou, že bude klepání ignorovat, ale když se ozvalo po třetí, přece jen se zvedl na nohy. Když však otevřel dveře na chodbu, stál za nimi Severus.

Filchovi se rozbušilo srdce. Tady je jeho příležitost napravit, co kvůli starostem o paní Norrisovou pokazil.

„Pane profesore, mrzí mě -"

Severus jen mávl rukou. „Hleďte, pane Filchi, možná jsem se ve svém soudu poněkud unáhlil. Nerad bych, aby naše dohoda padla jen proto, že zrovna, ech, procházíte těžkým obdobím." Severus se na něj zamračil. „Doufám, že si uvědomujete, že vaše kočka nezůstane zkamenělá věčně. Jsem ochoten počkat, dokud se nevzchopíte -"

„Ne, pane profesore, to není třeba," skočil mu Filch do řeči, aby ho ušetřil nutnosti dál se zaobírat jeho problémy, což mu očividně nebylo příjemné. „Už jsem docela v pořádku."

Severus pozvedl naoko nevěřícně obočí, ale Filch poznal, že se mu ulevilo. „No dobrá. Tak ve čtvrtek." A s tím se otočil na podpatku a odkráčel. Filch ho provázel pohledem, dokud nezmizel na konci chodby, a pak se v nezvykle povznesené náladě uchýlil do ložnice, aby se oddal rozjímání o hloubce citů, které mu Severus právě poodhalil.

Když o dva dny později klečel před Severusem v jeho kabinetu, překypoval Filch stále ještě takovou vděčností, za pochopení, které projevil pro jeho starosti, že si Severus na nedostatek pozornosti nemohl stěžovat.

\- konec -


End file.
